


Summer VII (or Epilogue, Part 1)

by HansonPhreek



Series: Years [57]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DH compliant, M/M, Next Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This year's Potter/Weasley summer vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer VII (or Epilogue, Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** DH compliant, m/m relationship   
> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

Being in a relationship with your best friend, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy decided, was the most wonderful thing in the world. Especially when you got to travel and therefore share a hotel room with said best friend turned lover. And while they hadn't actually done much physically yet it was still so very nice to be able to curl up with the brunet every night to sleep.

He was even looking forward to when the vacation was over because then the two now-adults would be moving into a flat they had picked out a long time ago. They had always planned on sharing an apartment after they finished school and Scorpius was sure that their relationship would flourish with them sharing a living space once again.

Albus Severus Potter wasn't quite so optimistic about it though. Sure, they had practically live together for the last seven years, but that had been just as friends. And with several other boys at the same time as well. Now they were boyfriends, and on their own. That was a bit different.

Not that he was all that worried, either. He knew that their relationship would be just fine. He was positive that they were meant to be together. He just wasn't sure it would go quite as smoothly as the blond thought it would. He was pretty sure there would be at least some bumps in the road.

But right then, curled around Scorpius in their hotel room in Peru, Albus wasn't thinking about the future. He was thinking about right then and how all he wanted to do was snog the blond senseless. So he proceeded to do just that.


End file.
